scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Living Burger
| nextepisode= }} Night of the Living Burger is the fifth episode of the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the eighteenth episode overall in the series. Premise O'Greazy the owner of the local burger house, is being haunted by the Burger Monster who wants him out of business, so he hires the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency to find out why. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby are not talking to each other. Synopsis Daphne and Velma are being dropped off at Shaggy's house to watch Count Shockula with the boys. Shaggy and Scooby had previously had an argument and now refuse to talk to each other, let alone refer to each other by name. Count Shockula began his show with an O'Greazy commercial, with O'Greazy featuring a contest with money being the grand prize. As he is holding the bucket o' money, a giant Burger Monster snatches the money away, scaring O'Greazy and the gang. While wondering what the monster was up to, O'Greazy himself entered the house offering a job for the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency to stop the Burger Monster from ruining his business. A news reporter on TV reports that if O'Greazy can’t sponsor Count Shockula's show it will have to be canceled. Not wanting that to happen, the gang took the case. O'Greazy appreciates their acceptance, and plans to give them a huge reward if they succeed in solving the case as they leave for his office. While discussing the case in his office, Count Shockula storms into the office in a loud manner. He demands that O'Greazy stops (what he believes the monster to be part of) a publicity stunt. O'Greazy assures him that it isn’t a stunt, but a monster who’s trying to ruin his business. Shockula likes the idea because he never liked O'Greazy as his sponsor and was satisfied with the idea of getting a better sponsor. After he leaves, Freddie plans to look for clues in the restaurant. Shaggy and Scooby refused, but seeing that Scooby isn’t going, Shaggy changes his mind while Scooby does the same, disappointing the others hoping they'll make up soon. While trying to find their way out of the building in the dark, they run straight into the monster. Scooby grabs salt and pepper, and sprinkles them on the monster. The monster lets out a big sneeze that knocked Scooby into a wall and send the monster rolling away in a desk chair. Velma noticed that the monster left behind some stage make-up that says "vampire fake blood". They then wondered if Count Shockula has something to do with the monster. Scooby refused to go inside the restaurant, even for a Scooby Snack, until Shaggy called him a scaredy dog, which gets Scooby to go in to prove him wrong. Inside they run into Red Herring, who explains himself to be one of O'Greazy's best customers. After he leaves they meet one of the restaurant employees Skippy Johnson. Skippy explains that he’s been working for O'Greazy for 38 years and got every award. He claims to not know much about the monster, but suggests that Shockula may be hiding something. Velma orders a Bucket O’ Clues, which Skippy hands over. With that the gang headed back to O'Greazy's office to examine the clues. They find a bag that says Barney's Bag O' Burgers. Freddie then plans to go ask Barney a few questions, but before they could leave, the Burger Monster storms into the office and corners the gang. They disguise themselves as French waiters and waitresses with Scooby as a chef. Scooby puts some vegetables in a meat grinder and covered the monster in shredded veggies giving the gang time to escape. They lost the monster by hiding by the fountain outside. Daphne noticed that Scooby's wearing a bucket on his head, and he didn’t know where it came from. Freddie changes the subject reminding them that they gotta talk to Barney. They find Barney by a small food cart, and was angered when he found that O'Greazy hired them. He explains that he was the king of fast food with his bags, until O'Greazy went high-tech on him with his buckets. He lost his restaurants except his one cart. O'Greazy drove by and insults Barney provoking him even more. Shaggy and Scooby had enough with working with each other and proceeded to go home separately. Scooby stumbles upon a trail of O'Greazy's buckets, and the gang proceeds to follow them. The trail lead them to Count Shockula's house, and upon ringing the doorbell, the monster opens the door and a chase ensues into the zoo. After they lost the monster, Scooby gets a pin stuck in his paw and Velma removes it. Upon examining it, she finds that it's a bucket-shaped pin that says #1, and comes up with a plan. Freddie, Daphne and Velma hosts a fake O'Greazy commercial until the Burger Monster barges in and pursues them outside. Shaggy and Scooby are standing next to a scaffold with a giant Bucket O' Ketchup. When the others run past them, they order them to dunk the ketchup on the monster, but they keep arguing about who's gonna push it. Daphne tells them to stop arguing and push, they agreed, but were unable to push it because it was too heavy. The monster pushes it, spilling ketchup on the gang. He then grabs Shaggy and runs away. Knowing that he has to save Shaggy, Scooby runs back to the restaurant and grabs a Bucket O' Onions and glue. He put glue on the bucket and gives it to the monster. The onions made the monster cry and as he's running away he falls into a mud puddle and gets stuck. Shaggy asked Daphne to thank Scooby for him, but Daphne refuses stating that he should do it himself, which he agrees and the two finally make up. Back at the restaurant with the monster in custody, they went over the suspects and clues they found. Daphne believed it to be Count Shockula because he wanted a better sponsor and didn't like O'Greazy, and that they found the stage make-up and the trail of buckets leading right to him. Shaggy disagrees, saying it's Arney Barney; he hates O'Greazy for ruining his business. Freddie states that it's really Red Herring, but Red corrects him and asks why he would want to close down his favorite restaurant. Velma goes over the clues, starting with the bucket Scooby found, it was really part of an O'Greazy uniform, and the pin he found belonged to someone they met before, so she knew the monster was really Skippy Johnson; he tried to throw the gang off the trail by making it look like Count Shockula was the culprit. He was mad that after 38 years O'Greazy never gave him what he wanted the most: a raise. Daphne then asks why he didn’t just quit and find a better job, to which Skippy replies that he never thought about that. After Skippy was taken away, O'Greazy congratulated the gang for a job well-done, and gives them their money, which was only 50 cents, and gave them their big reward — the restaurant’s next week special, a Bucket O' Stewed Tomatoes, which causes the gang to react in disgust. At Shaggy's house, the gang is watching Count Shockula on TV, with Shockula thanking the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. Daphne's glad that Shaggy and Scooby are friends again, but when Freddie asked them what they were arguing about in the first place they almost got into another argument about who’s gonna tell them until the gang gets their attention. Shaggy kinda forgot what they were fighting about, as did Scooby, but they didn’t care because they were happy to be friends again. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Mr. O'Greazy * Count Shockula * Red Herring * Arney Barney Villains: * Burger Monster * Skippy Johnson Other characters: * Jenkins * Newscaster * Dolphin feeder * Police officer Locations * Coolsville ** Rogers home ** O'Greazy's International Bucket o' Bldg ** O'Greazy's Bucket O' Fun Restaurant ** Barney's Cart ** Count Shockula's home ** Coolsville Zoo Objects * Bucket O' Cheese * Bucket O' Money * Bucket O' Slimy Things * Bucket O' Contracts * Bucket O' Squids * Bucket O' Hotdogs * Bucket O' Clue * Bucket O' Mags * Barney's Bag O' Burgers * Barney's Bag O' Beets * Barney's Bag O' Soup * Bucket O' Cash * Bucket O' Onions * Bucket O' Glue * Bucket O' Goofy Ideas * Velma's calculator Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Daphne narrates the opening in this episode, instead of Shaggy. This could be due to the fact that Shaggy was angry at Scooby at the time, and wouldn't want to say his name (all openings end with "...a pup named Scooby-Doo."). *This episode marks the final appearance and acknowledgement of Mr. O'Greazy. * This is the first time in the franchise that Shaggy and Scooby are in a fight. Despite the fact that both do not want to talk to each other, they both sit very close to each other, dance together in the musical chase sequence, and work well together to deceive the monster. * This is the second episode, after , to have the gang appear in their pajamas/night-wear throughout. * Unlike other villains, Skippy Johnson does not end his participation in the episode by quoting the phrase "I would have gotten away with it if it had not been for those pesky kids and their puppy," or a variation of it. * It is never revealed what caused Shaggy and Scooby to fight; one could only speculate what it could have been. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Velma says "Jinkies" after finding the stage-makeup in Scooby's paw, it was missing. * While at the zoo, when the gang and monster first run past the ice cream cart, the cart does not have a shadow. A shadow suddenly appears beneath it just before Scooby walks up to it. * When at Count Shockula's house, and at the beginning of the chase, the moon is crescent-shaped. However, once in the zoo, the moon is full. * In the scene before Scooby gives the monster the bucket of onions with glue, the arm he used to get the monster's attention was the same color as the monster, then when the monster got stuck in the mud off-screen, the mud that flew on-screen, was the same color as the glue. * Several points in the episode, Scooby's collar was seen in place of his PJ's. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Why did Shaggy and Scooby's friends ask the reason for the fight at the end of the episode instead of asking at the beginning or in the middle of the story? * The news announcer at the beginning of the episode was different from the one normally seen (including later in the episode), but had the exact same voice. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 5 DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 9, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 17, 2009. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: For the Love of Snack DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 7, 2014. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring